Legally Mine
by NessaYume
Summary: This is my Matt/Mello tribute to New York becoming the sixth US state to legalize same-sex marriage. Short One-shot.


A/N: Ok, so this is a one shot I just had to write. Inspiration hit me with the legalization of same-sex marriage in New York, the 6th state to do so. I small win for the greater good. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note.

Warnings: Language. Slight sexual situation.

**Legally Mine**

Matt was sitting stretched out on the couch. His laptop was to his left so he could keep an eye on the surveillance Mello had him running on a new case. His Playstation 3 controller was in his hand. He had a headset on. It was currently quiet on his end. He was concentrating. As the enemy passed by, he got head shot after head shot. A smirk grew on his lips. He loved sniping. Suddenly his screen blew up in an explosion before switching to the 'kill cam'.

"Fucking n00b t00b!" He yelled into his headset. He absolutely hated it when people had to resort to such pathetic means of taking him out. Get some skill already. He grumbled to himself as the end of the round came. Smiling in satisfaction, he had the top score. "Fuck, yes!"

-BANG!-

Matt jumped into a straighter sitting position when he heard the door slam open and shut again. He was expection an angry Mello to walk in and pull the plug on his game before demanding an update on the case.. Which there was none. The building had been empty all afternoon. So when Mello hurried in with a smile plastered to his face, it scared him a little. He just sat there, controller in hand, oblivious to the game that was starting. His mouth was open as he stared up at the smiling, leather clad blonde.

"Mello? You alright?" He asked tentatively. Mello's smile just grew, causing Matt to swallow in nervousness.

"Fucking wonderful, Matty!" He actually sounded sincere. Not one bit of sarcasm. His fear went up one notch. He didn't know what to say. He bit his lip in thought, only to jump a little as Mello dropped to his knees on the floor at his side. Mello _never_ knelt on the floor next to him. Very rarely did his best friend and lover kneel. When he grabbed Matt's hands, the controller fell, causing a few rounds to shoot out as the trigger was hit. Fear up another notch. "Marry me, Matty."

"Huh-?" Matt was lost. His mind was running a mile a minute. Had Mello really just asked him to marry him?

"It passed a month ago. Gay couples can now be married. Lets go. We can get out marriage license and go elope. Today. Now." Mello was holding his hands and rubbing circle on the back of them with his thumb. Matt sat there, letting what Mello had said register in his mind. Same-sex marriage was now legal in New York? Check. Marry Mello. Ok, check. Today? Now?

"Are you fucking insane?" He jumped to his feet as the words caught up to him. Mello's face fell, pain crossed his eyes, motivating Matt to clear up what he meant. " 'Dad' would kill us if we elope!" A grin broke out on Matt's face as he referred to L as 'Dad'. A joke among them and Near. Mello laughed when he caught what Matt had said. His pride wanted him to stand and force Matt to agree with him. But he needed Matt to see how serious he was.

"I don't care. We can redo it later for him if he wants. A 'ceremony' or whatever. I don't want to wait. I want you. Today. Now. Matt, I love you. I need you. Please. I _can't_ wait." He stayed on his knees, shuffled forward and reclaimed the gamers hands.

"AWW!" Matt heard in his ear. He rolled his eyes before he smiled.

"I hope you know everyone in that current game just heard you profess your love to me." He smirked down at the blonde. Mello's patience was wearing thin. It was hard enough for him to do what he was doing. His eyes narrowed and he was about to speak, but Matt reached over an unplugged his own system for privacy. He then pulled Mello to his feet and slammed his lips to the chocoholic's. "Yes, Mihael. Yes. Let's go. I can't wait to be officially yours forever. I love you too."

Mello claimed his lips again, pulling Matt's body against his. "Thank God for that." He barely pulled away to whisper, the kiss not even breaking. Matt groaned as Mello possessively ground his hips into his own.

"Now now, Mello. No sex until the wedding night." Matt teasingly slapped Mello's hands away. Mello growled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed his lover's had and led him out the door and to his motorcycle.

"What indeed?" Matt whispered more to himself than anything before they sped off. Neither even considered changing. Mello in his leather glory. Matt in his stripes and fur vest. Though Mello would force the gamer to lose the goggles temporarily. Nothing could have been more perfect.


End file.
